


Кому Шекспир, а кому и Голливуд...

by Deamuus



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Однажды приходится делать выбор между карьерой и карьерой.





	Кому Шекспир, а кому и Голливуд...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду [fandom Heinz Weixelbraun 2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5101598), низкий рейтинг, драббл.

— Ну сделайте хоть что-нибудь, — пробормотал Хайнц и устало оперся на стол.

Их с Гайеком разделял даже не стол, массивный, деревянный, и не субординация — только неровная стопка печатных листов с рукописными пометками на полях. Сценарии на несколько серий вперед, синопсисы на еще десяток, общий план развития линий персонажей в следующем сезоне.

И заявление Хайнца, аккуратное, никем не почерканное, но будто бы отмеченное кроваво-красным штампом: ОТКАЗАТЬ.

— Зрители любят Бёка, — суховато сказал Гайек и поправил очки. — Того Бёка, которого они знают. Мы не можем рисковать рейтингом и целевой аудиторией.

— Не говори за всех.

— Я буду говорить за всех, — Гайек качнул головой, и в его глазах тоже промелькнула усталость. — Мы команда, если ты забыл. Мы работаем в одной упряжке, и если что-то идет не в лад, это отражается на всех, сбивает ритм, а этого мы, — он выделил это слово, — не можем себе позволить.

Гайек не сказал ни слова о капризах и опозданиях, но в этом не было необходимости. Театр тоже разделял их, Хайнца и Гайека, Хайнца и Гедеона, Хайнца и всех остальных, незримая стена, о которой знали все и с которой все мирились. Потому что Хайнц — всё еще часть команды, винтик в системе, без которого система, очень вероятно, просто развалится.

Имеет ли винтик право на мнение?

— Немного глубины, — сказал Хайнц, и это слово отдалось затаенной болью — это было слово из театра, снятое прямо с подмостков сцены, напоенное волнением и радостным возбуждением, и оно казалось чужим в этом кабинете, на этом листке бумаги в стопке других точно таких же листков.

— Это всё, о чем я прошу. Ты же видишь, что Бёк превращается в шаблон, — Хайнц глубоко вздохнул. — В картонку, Петер. Мы оба в нее превращаемся, Гедеон и я, и даже Ретт, и, кажется, только мне не всё равно!

— В чём разница между оригинальным персонажем и картонкой? — очень спокойно спросил Гайек.

В кабинете повисла неровная напряженная тишина.

— А нет ее, — сказал Гайек и развел руками. — Зрителю, знаешь ли, всё равно. Отдельным зрителям — вполне возможно, что и нет, но их мнение особой роли не играет. А все остальные будут смотреть до тех пор, пока им нравится. Сейчас мы делаем то что им нравится. Сейчас проект на гребне славы, будешь с этим спорить? Это успех, о котором мечтают многие, это успех национального масштаба, смею заметить. Ты стал его частью, отдаю тебе должное, — легкий кивок с тенью сарказма, и Хайнц сцепил зубы. — Звездой стал. Кто тебя там знал в твоем театре... Я не могу позволить поставить под угрозу всё, что у нас есть, ради прихоти.

— Прихоти, — эхом отозвался Хайнц. — Превосходно.

— Мы обсудим график репетиций позже, — Гайек смотрел куда-то сквозь него, и Хайнц видел, что ему тоже трудно, но не смог отыскать в себе сочувствия. — Может быть, удастся что-нибудь сделать. Четверг тебе принципиален? Но учти, не только мне придется пойти на уступки…

— Безусловно, — согласился Хайнц, развернулся и вышел.

 

Гедеон ждал под дверью — насмешливый, спокойный, привычный.

— Не выгорело?

Хайнц только рукой махнул. В висках заныло, как бывало теперь по вечерам после тяжелого съемочного дня, хотелось выпить и поспать, и наутро никуда не идти.

— Уйду, — неожиданно сказал он. — К чертям всё. К чертям рейтинги, пусть хоть всю стену себе журнальными обложками увешает. Достало.

Гедеон смотрел на него с любопытством.

— В «Альпийском короле» сыграю, — неожиданно признался то ли ему, то ли себе Хайнц. — Всегда мечтал, да с таким графиком разве потянешь? А там, может, и Шекспира… в перспективе… ох.

Он привалился спиной к стене, переводя дух — голова закружилась от внезапно открывшихся возможностей.

— Не отпустит же, — Гедеон мягко качнул головой в сторону тяжелой двери. — Шуму будет.

— Пусть, — выдохнул Хайнц. Оттолкнулся от стены, вытер пот со лба и покосился на Гедеона — тот подпирал свою стенку как ни в чём не бывало.

Поразительно, подумал Хайнц, неужели ему не страшно? Неужели он не боится риска? Ведь придется искать нового напарника, смешного и глупого, может быть, тоже картонного — чтобы гармонировал с окружением. Придется снова выстраивать отношения, в кадре и за кадром, рабочие и прочие, ругаться с Гайеком, чем дальше, тем больше, и двигаться вперед и вперед — не вверх, конечно, но это известная цена. Да и некуда Гедеону уходить, даже решись он, это у Хайнца есть театр, а у Гедеона, кроме Хайнца — ничего…

Гедеон оказался рядом в один шаг — длинноногое чудовище — хлопнул по плечу, и на сердце вдруг стало спокойно и тепло, как будто на плечи накинули большой, не по размеру, пиджак.

— Кому Шекспир, старина, — задумчиво протянул Гедеон, — а кому и Голливуд.

И тогда Хайнц расхохотался в голос.


End file.
